


I'm sorry for your loss.

by Pandigital



Series: 100 ways to say I love you. [15]
Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: M/M, Not Happy, Sabal ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5083162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandigital/pseuds/Pandigital
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ajay knew he was being used. Sabal knew it too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm sorry for your loss.

Ajay Ghale had come into his life in one sudden moment. That moment had been full of bullets, blood, and the screams of dying men as they raced away with the only son of Mohan Ghale. For most his life, when he had thought about the lost son of Mohan, he did not picture the boy who dropped into his life. He was so...American. But that made sense, after all, his mother had ran off to the one place that Pagan Min nor the Golden Path could follow. American were many things, but half-perceived attacks were taken as acts of war. So Ishwari had taken Ajay away and raised him in a land that had many things, but little in the way of the life he had known.

The movies and the comics that he had once read and seen as child had shown only small sections of land that was ruled only by nature. In American they had no screaming monoliths of their religion. It was a world outside of all he knew and the idea of it seemed both too good and too wild a fantasy to be true. But it was. Ajay Ghale had lived there most of his life. He knew nothing else. He walked and talked and acted like an American.

Which was in itself sad. He was in the country of his birth and yet he looked at it and Sabal could see it in his eyes. He wanted to go home, back to America. But now he couldn’t, because the Golden Path needed him. And Sabal needed Ajay to be his supporter. It wasn’t hard. Not really. Tell the boy just enough about his father to keep him coming back.

About Pagan Min. His mother and her role. Why Amita was wrong. Why he was right. Sabal was struck then, as Ajay climbed out of the water and onto the small island where he has placed the Tarun Matara. Where he plans to clean out the ranks of all those who are not loyal. Sabal thinks back to what Pagan had once told Mohan before the Golden Path was betrayed.

Pagan had said, with a smiling smirk on pasty face, “Armies are only hunters in formation, Mohan. And every hunter is being told what to do by a chief. The only difference between us, sadly, is that with humans, we all tend to look alike and you can never really tell who is in charge until he has already killed you. Pity...that.”  Sabal looked at Ajay, at his cold eyes and relaxed pose and knew. He might have been the one barking orders, but Ajay was the leader now.

As the last of the snakes gasped out their final whimpers, he turned to Ajay and found him sitting on the low stone dock, smoking of all things. He sat down next to him. From his side, Ajay handed him a can a warm beer. They drank and smoked in silence as the sun set over the lake and distant mountains. Finally, Ajay spoke, “I found her. It wasn’t a place. she was a person. My sister. Pagan Mins daughter. Mohan Ghale killed her while she was still a baby.”

At this Sabal turned to him and waited. He didn’t know what to say, “I...I’m sorry. I didn’t know that you had any other family.”

“I don’t have anyone. Mom is dead, finally at rest in the shrine. Pagan Min is dead, I shot him-boom!” Ajay said as he raised an imaginary gun and pulled the trigger, “-right out of the sky. Mohan can rot, that sick fuck. You don’t do that you don’t...kids should never be killed. Ever.”

Sabal wanted to argue but thought against it. Better to keep Ajay here then let him do back. So Sabal only nodded his head and said, “I’m sorry for your loss.”

“I didn’t lose though, did I?”

Sabal only raised an eyebrow and Ajay laughed at him, “I don’t understand, Ajay.”

“I found a ton of stuff, Sabal. You were, what, fourteen when Mohan died? You knew, didn’t you? This whole fucking country I’ve been running around in since I got here; killing and killing and killing, all of this blood on this fucking ground, this whole damn place is mine! Pagan Min left me it, a dictator leaving his adopted child the whole of life's work! And for what? A woman who died long before she took her last breath.”

“Ajay-”

“I love her. My mom. I loved her so much and when she died I didn’t move from my bed for two weeks. My friends had to break down my door and take me to a doctor. Then I found out her last wish and as much I didn’t want to leave my house ever again because of the pain in my heart, I still went. And now I’m stuck here. A king with no crown.”

“I’m sorry-”

“No,” Ajay said and stood up, “you and Amita don’t know what it means to be sorry for something. So here’s the deal, Sabal. You can do whatever it is you want. I don’t fucking care. But me? I’m going back to the palace, to be with my mom and sister. If I so much as see a hint of blue and yellow that isn’t on a bird, I’ll blow up this whole damn country. Are we clear?”

“Yes.”

“Good. I’m sorry for your loss, Sabal. Have a nice night.”

 

 


End file.
